


Time ticks on

by schrijverr



Series: Mechtober 2020 [8]
Category: The Mechanisms (Band)
Genre: Angst, Gen, I Made Myself Cry, Mechtober 2020, Sad, Sad Ending, The thing TS does where it says it isnt real but it totally is, i couldnt not make it about that, spoilers for DTTM, the toy soldiers "death" in dttm is so sad, this is just me being sad about TS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:48:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27142018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schrijverr/pseuds/schrijverr
Summary: Immortality & ClockworkThe Toy Soldiers friends have all died and it decides to pretend it can stop pretending, that these feelings aren’t real and that it is just a lifeless toy.
Relationships: The Toy Soldier & The Mechanisms
Series: Mechtober 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946104
Comments: 10
Kudos: 34





	Time ticks on

**Author's Note:**

> You can also find this on my tumblr, which is @schrijverr as well. Hope you pop in and say hi, cause I'd love to talk to y'all!

Its friends were all gone.

No one was left anymore.

It hadn’t thought it would’ve been able to happen, it shouldn't have been able to happen. It had been so careful in choosing who it pretended to care about. 

They would live, they always did. 

And then suddenly they didn’t.

None had believed it at first, when they’d heard of Jonnys death, but then Ashes disappeared, Raphaella left them, followed by Tim, who had claimed he was going to have some fun. It couldn’t find Marius or Ivy after a while either and then Brian decided to go as well. 

From then on it was alone.

At first it pretended to go on. It had seen how other people grieved and it tried to copy them, but there were no tears to flow out of its wooden face and the smile that had been etched into it wouldn't waver.

It did not have a heart, it only had some clockwork there. It ticked, but it wasn’t the same. It had talked to Jonny about it once and he had said that hearts didn’t really tick, only his did and his wasn’t real, therefore The Toy Soldiers heart wasn’t real either.

Still, that did not help when it tried to make it feel less heavy.

It hadn’t tried to pretend that it would feel heavy there, but it did. And it didn’t like it. It liked having control over how it felt and these feelings were not very controllable at all.

No matter how hard it tried, it would not cry. Instead it would keep smiling, it would keep ticking and it would keep feeling.

So, it decided to stop pretending.

Not feeling seemed better than trying to understand these emotions that no one ever had to explain to it, while it desperately wanted those feelings not to be there.

Returning to the lifeless shell it had been, before a group of people had burst into its life and made it want to join them in their world of experiences and reality, wasn’t as easy as it had thought.

While the others had mechanisms that had stopped ticking, The Toy Soldiers clockwork still whirred with life.

It could stand there motionless and pretend its eyes didn’t see the people pass and its ears didn’t hear the stories that would never be told again, but the memories were still there along with the broken remnants of a heart that had never existed.

Time ticked on and so did The Toy Soldier, for it is easier to pretend you can turn you emotions off than to admit you never had the choice to stop.

**Author's Note:**

> I made myself so sad while writing this, but luckily I am evil and I now get to inflict the sad on others >:3
> 
> Comments make me so happy, Kudos too, so thank you so much for leaving any if you did, it absolutely makes my day!!


End file.
